


积重难返

by RoadFar



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主公有些坏习惯。<br/>PS：这是个老梗，但我就要写！</p>
            </blockquote>





	积重难返

　　周泰睁开眼睛的瞬间就清醒过来了。

　　他睡眠一直很浅，风吹熄蜡烛的声音都能将他惊醒，醒来后，第一件事就是抓住手边的武器，立刻到孙权身边去护着他，随时准备带着他杀出重围。

　　这样的事情过去经历过太多次，早已成了家常便饭，以至于就算到了可以安心睡觉的地方，他也会因为无关紧要的风吹草动而瞬间惊醒。

　　周泰的手迅速向旁边一摸，没有摸到自己的弧刀，这才想起这是回到了建业。紧跟着他就听清了弄醒他的声音，是由远及近的脚步声，刻意走得很慢，尽量不发出声音，但仍旧被他听得一清二楚——他也彻底打消了寻摸武器的念头。

　　他知道这脚步声是谁的。至于所为何事……

　　周泰的身体绷紧了，似乎并不比他以往要轻松多少。

　　脚步声越来越近了，走到门口的时候，脚步声的主人大概是迟疑了，久久没有动静，最后终于下定决心，将门打开，闪身进来后又掩上了门，亦步亦趋地走到了周泰跟前。

　　房间里没有点灯，倒是有一扇窗户拉开了一条缝，只是今夜没有月亮，漏进屋里的星光也照不出什么。但来人的眼睛就算在黑夜里也显得明亮，似乎还混了些别的情绪，扫视着周泰的床铺，最后终于也望向他的眼睛。

　　周泰看着他，他张开嘴，轻轻叫他：“周泰。”

　　周泰便慢慢坐起身说：“主公。”他闻见了酒味儿，往孙权的手望去，看见他还攥着个杯子。

　　孙权仍旧站着，对周泰说：“今天的酒，不好喝吗？”他的声音里都冒着酒气，手里的杯子也歪歪斜斜，里面装的酒就要洒出来了。

　　周泰握住了他的手，从他手里拿过杯子，放到了一边，接着回答孙权：“我酒量不好。”

　　孙权听了就笑了起来：“你怎么会酒量不好呢，周泰，你都学会撒谎了……”他身体晃了晃，大概是站不住，伸手扶在了周泰肩上，定了定神，接着说，“你是……躲着我吧？”

　　“……不敢。”周泰避开了孙权的视线，低声回了一句。

　　“有什么……不敢？”孙权歪过身体去看周泰的眼睛，结果站立不稳，倒在了周泰身上，扶着他肩膀的手情急之下勾住了他的脖子，孙权喘了几口气，干脆在周泰腿上找到了个舒服的姿势，从下往上望着他，“不敢跟我喝酒？不敢……躲着我？”

　　周泰原本是用两手撑在床上的，现在孙权落在他身上，他只能空出一手扶着他。得了他的支撑，孙权靠他更近了，脸贴在周泰的腹部，就隔着一层薄薄的衣衫，呼出的热气也都贴住了他的身体，暖烘烘地往他肚子里钻。周泰微微皱起眉头，看着孙权，什么都不说，孙权起了兴致，搂着他的脖子让自己的身体抬起来了点儿，另一只手揪着他胸口的衣襟，又问他：“周泰，你是不是……怕我又让你脱衣服？”

　　孙权的手可不老实。他揪着衣襟，轻轻靠在周泰的身上，指尖隔着衣服在周泰的胸口抚弄，他知道那儿有一道伤疤，手指就沿着凸起的疤痕来回的抚摸，很快就起了热，周泰深呼吸了几次，可这只是让孙权手指上的力道变得更大了。

　　孙权说：“怕什么，怕人多吗？”一边说，一边搂得更紧，迫得周泰微微弯腰。

　　周泰无可奈何，只好小声叫了声：“主公。”

　　孙权松开了抚摸的手，那只手也勾住了周泰的脖子，两手一道使劲儿，把自己慢慢拉起来，起身后整个人都坐在了周泰的怀里，他依附在周泰胸前，手指偷偷挑开他的衣襟，说：“这儿只我一个，”见周泰没动，又说，“我想看你的伤疤。”

　　周泰轻轻叹气，这是主公的命令，他抬起一只手，解开了自己的衣服。

　　屋子里黑漆漆的，其实也看不清什么。孙权倒并不需要看，他将手掌按在周泰的皮肤之上，移动到自己熟知的位置，抚着他的伤疤问他：“每次都让你说，是不是腻味了？”没等周泰有反应，孙权就摇了摇头，“那这次就换我来说吧……”

　　他摸着手下的伤疤说：“这是宣城留下的，当时有一支箭朝我射来，你护在我前面，拿自己的肩膀去挡箭，箭尖穿破衣服，就扎在我眼前。”

　　孙权将手移动到另一处，贴着皮肤勾勒出伤痕的形状，接着说：“这是在江夏，黄祖的手下混在兵士中间朝我砍来，你撞开我一刀杀了他，但自己胸口也被砍中，流了好多血。”

　　周泰一动不动地听孙权说，孙权的手绕过他肋下，摸到了他的背上，触手之处，皮肤表面粗糙不平，孙权抱住了周泰的身体，把自己的下巴搁在他的肩上，轻声说：“这是赤壁的火烧的，锁在一起的船烧成一片，你挡着我走出来，回营才发现你背上全都烧坏了。”

　　周泰微微点了一下头，孙权贴着他的耳朵问：“都是因为我吗？”

　　周泰有些不明所以，扭头看着近在咫尺的孙权，孙权猛地张口咬住了他的脖子，用了不小的力气，周泰完全没有预料到他的这一举动，浑身跟着一颤。

　　过了会儿孙权终于松口了，拿手去抚摸自己咬出来的牙印，因为咬得厉害，已经有些肿起，他一边抚弄，一边跟周泰说：“这是在建业，因为不陪我喝酒，被我咬的。记住了吗？”

　　周泰沉默了一会儿说：“记住了。建业……主公……咬的。”

　　孙权揉了一会儿那个牙印，突然又搂紧了周泰的脖子，抱得死紧，闷着声音说：“你怎么都不躲。”

　　周泰说：“主公……不用躲。”

　　孙权在周泰的脖子上蹭了一会儿，又转过头来，说话的声音里带着一丝醉意：“你说的，不躲。”

　　他说完，就又咬住了刚才咬过的位置，只不过这次没有用上牙齿，而是用了舌头舔过，舌尖轻轻扫过牙咬出来的凹陷处，温热而又柔软，生出钻心的痒，万千的疼痛都忍过去了，但这痒，却是怎么都抵挡不住。

　　周泰轻轻哼了一声，身体往另一侧躲了躲，但孙权牢牢攀附在他肩头，他挪动身体，也只是带着孙权动了动位置。孙权一边舔着，一边含含糊糊地问：“不是说不躲吗？”

　　周泰咬住了嘴唇，只能让自己坐直了，但孙权的动作越来越大，从他的脖子开始，舌尖一路缓慢地扫到他的胸口，含住了胸前的伤痕，只舔弄了几下，他就抬起头，抚着周泰硬起来的乳头说：“舒服吗？”

　　孙权对这样的游戏有点乐此不疲，但周泰也着实控制不住，大概也是孙权太了解他身上的弱点——他跟着周泰数了多少次伤疤了？可能连周泰自己都记不清了。孙权其实很贪杯，他平日严肃又正经，但遇到庆功宴，抱住了酒杯就不愿放手，喝多了就缠住周泰，不等他同意就开始扯他的衣服，要他把满身的伤痕展示给所有人看，每数一个，就逼着周泰喝一杯酒，每次闹到最后，都是大哭着抱住他的脖子——好像回到了十五岁那年，他跟着满身是血的周泰冲出重围，然后在自己的哥哥孙策面前，抱着昏死的周泰嚎啕大哭。

　　周泰将手握成了拳头撑在床铺上，孙权已经俯下身去，开始舔他腹部的刀伤。从左肋一直划到右侧腹的伤痕，还有一部分被掩在裤子下面，孙权毫不客气地扯了裤带，两手握着周泰的腰，将他一推躺平了，自己埋头在他腰腹之间，舔弄的动作也早就变了味儿，轻轻啜吻着，慢慢向下挪着，就要把裤子给掀掉时，周泰终于受不住，伸手一把拉住，一边推开了孙权的脑袋，忍耐着叫了一声：“……主公……”

　　孙权拉开了他的手，隔着裤子去摸他胯间，周泰早就硬了，被他一碰，甚至都感觉有点疼了，孙权不管不顾地握住，歪着脑袋，从周泰腿间望着他，问他：“周泰，你想不想……”

　　周泰不太会说话，他更擅长直接付诸行动。他撑起身体，孙权也抬起眼睛盯着他，他伸出手拉住了孙权的衣服，将他一把拉起到自己面前，迟疑了没多久，就凑过去亲他。

　　孙权立刻就抱住了他，一边张开了嘴去咬住周泰的嘴唇，一边压得他又倒在了床上，他弯起的膝盖在周泰的腿间不住磨蹭，周泰腾出一只手抓住了孙权的一条腿拉开了，他翻了个身将孙权压在下面，让他的腿都没法动弹。

　　孙权倒也不恼，他抬高自己的下身，抵住了周泰的身体，他股间的那团燥热摩擦在周泰身上，好像要烧起来似的，他松开了手去拽周泰的裤子，动作机灵得根本不像喝醉了酒，等拽掉了，便又握着周泰的性器，来来回回地搓弄。

　　周泰停下了亲吻，下身被握住让他一时呼吸困难，他努力克制着自己冲撞的冲动，直到孙权也喘着气对他说：“周泰，帮我把……衣服……脱了。”

　　周泰伸手去拉开孙权的衣服，早已被他俩弄得凌乱不堪，松松拉开就堆在了腰间，他再往下摸，扯掉下面的裤子，等他忙活完了，孙权又勾住了他的腰，将他下身压在自己腿间不住摩擦。

　　周泰抵着孙权的股间磨蹭了一会儿，摸到他身后，手指往里探去，孙权轻轻喘了几声，手挪到了周泰的脑袋上，搂住了去吻他脸上的伤疤，一道狭长的伤痕从上至下划过周泰的眼睛，孙权的嘴唇在他眼睛上停了许久，最后是周泰先忍不住，挣开了他的手，压下去吻他的嘴唇。

　　孙权咬住了周泰游过来的舌头，周泰干脆往里伸，牙齿擦过舌头表面，火辣辣的感觉直冲脑袋。他闭紧眼睛，探进孙权身体里的手指弯曲了起来帮他适应，指腹因为使刀而生的老茧刮过孙权体内的柔软之处，让他终于也松了口，嘴里小声叫着。周泰又弄了一会儿，抽出了手指，身体也抬了起来，他看着身下的孙权，便扶着自己的性器，将孙权的双腿拉得更开，抵着他后面的入口，缓慢地往里顶。

　　孙权用力吸气，就算这已经不是两人头一次行鱼水之欢，每次周泰这样进入似乎都让孙权颇为辛苦。周泰放慢了速度，忍着自己的不适问孙权：“主公……难受吗？”

　　孙权拼命摇头：“别停在这儿……快进……去……”

　　周泰扶着孙权的腰将他下身抬起来，自己腰身使力往前顶，孙权大口喘着气，终于插到了底，孙权伸出手去抓着周泰的手腕，一直往上摸索，摸到了他的肩膀，自己竭力抬起上身去靠近他。周泰察觉了孙权的意思，便弯下腰去贴近他，孙权的手掌按在了他的胸口，来回抚弄，他的抚触让周泰的身体都不由自主地颤抖起来。

　　孙权的手指往上摸，摸到了周泰的嘴唇，他拉下周泰的脑袋去吻他，手指混乱间拉散了周泰的头发，他的手指埋进周泰的发间，头发与手指纠缠成了一团。周泰抱着孙权的下身，抽出自己的性器，只剩了龟头还留在里面，孙权大声喘息着，周泰抵着入口处磨了磨，再缓慢推入，孙权的身体都跟着绷紧了，他抬起一条腿勾在了周泰的腰上，用力绞住，但周泰并没有停下动作，他再度抽出后又尽根没入，感觉到孙权抓着他头发的力道也跟着一松又一紧。

　　孙权挺起了胸口，和周泰的紧紧抵在一块儿，拿胸口去摩擦他的胸膛，紧跟着自己也控制不住地颤抖，周泰便压低了身体，嘴唇落在孙权的胸口，含住了他的乳头，舌尖翻滚而过，孙权几乎要叫出声，他猛吸了一口气，然后身体跌落到了床上，只有下身靠着自己缠在周泰腰上的腿还能抬高，但随着周泰的冲撞，孙权的腰也塌了下去。

　　周泰捞起孙权的腰，和自己的下身靠得更紧密，孙权的腿还松松地环绕在他的身上，他抵着孙权的身体往里顶，听见孙权喘得又急又乱，就抬起头来看他，一只手伸过来握着孙权的下巴，靠过去亲他，亲了几下问他：“主公，疼不疼……”

　　“不……疼……”孙权的手指揉着周泰的耳朵，拉着他继续和自己亲吻，他闭上眼睛又勾紧了周泰的腰试图将自己的腰抬得更高一些，周泰放缓了挺动的速度，挺入深处便抵着内壁缓缓摩擦，孙权抵受不住，抓住了周泰的背脊，手指几乎要嵌进他的肉里去。

　　他音调飘忽地叫着：“周泰、周泰……”周泰换了个位置又顶了进去，孙权急喘起来，松开一只手去摸自己的小腹，他的性器戳在周泰肚子上，顶端的铃口早已涌出许多体液，沾在了两人身上，弄得黏黏糊糊的。周泰也伸手过去，握着了孙权的性器，他用指腹的茧去摩擦顶端，孙权的全身都跟着不住颤动，急促地呼吸着，腰身也跟着周泰的动作挺动，似乎是就要受不住了。

　　周泰低下头，鼻尖抵在孙权的脸颊上，缓慢地滑动，孙权张开嘴去咬他的嘴唇，被他避过了，孙权没力气抬头去追，只能张着嘴喘气，不甘的呻吟也飘了出来，跟着他的下身一起，把周泰给绞紧了。

　　周泰扯开孙权缠在自己身上的那两条腿，压在床上，手指沿着膝盖弯抚到大腿根部，孙权的身体立刻就震颤了一下，周泰又抚弄了几下，扶着他的腿又开始抽送，孙权摸索着搂住了他的腰，手指往下滑，用力抱紧了，仿佛这样可以让周泰顶得更深一些。

　　周泰只觉得燥热不堪，比置身于赤壁的火船中央还要热，他埋头于孙权胸前，猛冲了几下，孙权又低下头去找他的嘴唇，咬住了不放，似乎要将两人肺里的气都给耗光。周泰一时之间几乎什么都听不见了，他闭紧眼睛按住了孙权的身体，将自己的热欲全都倾泄在了孙权体内，等终于回过神来，只听见两人的心跳，交杂着敲击他的耳朵，让他头晕目眩。

　　周泰勉力撑着身体看身下的孙权，孙权也泄了精，喷溅出来甚至沾到了周泰的脸上。他擦过脸上的精液，手指送到嘴边舔掉了，孙权只是躺着看着他动作，最后费了老大劲儿把周泰的手给抓了过来，张嘴含住了他的手指，舌尖也没了力道，只是贴着他的手指，舔了几下，就累得闭住了眼睛。

　　周泰抽回手指，摸到下身两人相连之处，慢慢退出来，孙权的身体又跟着抖了一下，在周泰要将手指伸进去的时候，孙权终于给了一个稍微激烈一些的反应：他拽住了周泰的手。

　　周泰看着孙权，说：“主公，里面……”

　　孙权有气无力地摇头：“别弄了……”他说完就又慢吞吞地抬起手，勾住了周泰的脖子，把他拉到了自己身上，然后转了个身缩到了他的怀里。

　　周泰没办法，只能抓了被子过来，把自己和孙权都给盖住了。身体的疲累渐渐地涌向四肢，让他感觉难以动弹，但脑袋却清醒了，他看着怀里的孙权，心想明天只要一走出门，大概又要少不了被甘宁和凌统揶揄一番。

　　但又能怎么办呢？主公千好万好，偏偏酒品不好。鲁肃和张昭跟孙权说过几次，要做个好君主就要改了这坏习惯，但每次孙权大闹酒宴，最终还是靠周泰收场。

　　后来鲁肃和张昭也不跟孙权提了。

　　周泰搂着孙权，他摸了摸自己的脖子，先前被孙权咬出来的牙印有些消下去了。不过不打紧，只要有下一次酒宴，孙权就会再给他一个。

　　什么好君主，什么坏习惯，那都不重要。


End file.
